Love Knows No Bounds
by nekluvshp
Summary: Kakashi is in love with a 16 year old! DISCONTINUED! This story is very old and sucks beyond belief. I only keep it up because I can't bring my self to delete it.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a simple game of seven minutes in heaven. Naruto had dragged Natasha to a party with all of your guys' friends. He always noticed how lonely she was and thought she needed to have some fun.

"Naruto, I don't want to go to a party." She said trying to pull your hand out of his grip. "Come on. It'll be fun." He said pulling harder. Finally, they reached where the party was, which was at Ino's house. He didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just walked in. "Hey, I told you I'd get her here." Naruto said giving them a thumbs up.

Natasha looked around and saw that almost everyone in your year was there. Including: Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, also the sand siblings Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Sitting in a corner by him self was Kakashi sensei, reading one of his special books. She figured he was there to supervise.

Natasha was pulled to the center of the room. Naruto pushed her down on the couch. "Ok I'm here. Now what's going on?" She asked annoyed. Ino walked up to her and stuck a jar under her nose. "We're playing sixty minutes in heaven" She said shaking the jar a little. "And you're going first." "Isn't it only seven minutes in heaven?" She asked shoving her hand into the jar. "Yeah, but this way's more fun." Kankuro said snickering. _Horn dog._ She thought to her self.

Natasha pulled her hand out of the jar and unfolded the piece of paper. "It says book." She announced to the room. No one moved or said anything so she thought maybe she didn't have to go. That is until everyone started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Natasha asked getting pissed off. She felt someone move behind she. "That would be me." She heard a voice say behind her.

Natasha quickly turned her head and saw Kakashi standing right behind you. "Ok, this is a joke, isn't it?" She said standing up and backing away. "Yeah it is. But the joke's on me. They stuck that in there to see who would pull it out." He said rubbing the back of his head. "And rules are rules, so in you go." Sakura said pushing you into the closet. Kakashi slouched in after you. The door closed and She heard the lock click.

The light snapped on. "What'd you do that for?" Natasha asked. "I can't read in the dark now, can I?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, leaning up against the back wall. "May I join you?" She asked leaning next to him. "I guess." He said. He moved the book between the two of them so she could read it. She slid closer to make it easier.

Kakashi was her, Sakura, and Naruto's sensei. Kakashi is twenty-seven. She is sixteen and the other two are thirteen. She's pretty mature for her age and Kakashi likes spending time with her. For him, it was a relief from Naruto's immaturity. They had gotten pretty close and she was comfortable around him.

The part of the book he was reading was fairly detailed. "Wow that is a graphic book there." Natasha said. "But hey, to each his own." "Thanks. No one else seems to understand why I read them." Kakashi said. They just stood there reading for the next fifteen minutes or so.

Then suddenly, the light flickered and went out. "Great, now how am I supposed to read?" Kakashi asked out loud. He didn't seem too upset about it though. She heard his book snap shut and then something hit the floor.

Natasha couldn't feel Kakashi standing next to her anymore. She spun around trying to figure out where he went, opening her eyes wider trying to adjust to the lack of light. Suddenly, she felt him standing behind her.

Then, she felt warm breath on her neck. He had pulled his mask off. It made her jump slightly. Natasha whipped around but it was still too dark to see. She stuck her hand out and hit Kakashi's chest. He was standing mere inches away from her. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips. "Kakashi sensei..." Natasha started but he gently placed a finger on her lips. Then he softly whispered in her ear, "In this room, I'm not your sensei." Then he kissed her again.

At first, Natasha didn't know what to do. Then, she slowly started to kiss him back. Kakashi placed his hands on her hips and slid them around her waist. She was focused on where his hands were when her attention snapped back to her lips. Kakashi was slowly caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. She had never kissed anyone before and she didn't exactly know what she was doing.

Natasha knew he wanted her to open her mouth, but she wouldn't. He gently bit her lower lip hoping she'd gasp, but she didn't. Then, he quickly grabbed her ass and that surprised her enough to open her mouth slightly.

Kakashi slid his tongue into Natasha's mouth and massaged her tongue with his. She couldn't believe she hadn't tried to stop him yet. She did kind of have a crush on him. He put his hands back on her waist.

At last she gave in leaned into him, sliding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. He slowly slid his hands back down to her butt and lifted her off the floor to make it easier for him self. She wrapped her legs around him to help hold her self up.

It was getting difficult to continue while standing in the middle of the closet. So Kakashi slammed her up against the back wall, a little harder than he intended, but it didn't hurt her. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt making her tingle, which made her arch her back.

When she did, her breasts were practically right in his face. For her body, they were a little bigger than they should have been but he liked that. He slid his hands back down and lifted her shirt over her head. Natasha unzipped his vest as he dropped her shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Then Natasha pulled his shirt off him. It was too dark so she couldn't see what his chest looked like. Instead, she ran her hands up his torso taking all of it in. His skin was soft and warm. His muscles were toned.

Kakashi brought his lips to Natasha's ear again. "Do you want me?" He whispered. She had to think about it for a minute. She didn't know how to answer, so she pressed her lips to his. He pulled away for a moment. "I'm guessing that's a yes." He said smoothly.

Instead of going back to her lips, he began to kiss down her neck. She liked it. When he reached a spot just below her collarbone, she tightened her legs and pulled his hair a little. Kakashi then did a weird combination of sucking and biting on that spot. You let out a slight moan. He didn't do it to hard though because he didn't want to leave any marks on her, or at least not any visible ones.

Kakashi continued to kiss down her chest right into her cleavage. He licked a little bit. When he did that, she could feel him getting hard. _Finally, I thought I wasn't interesting enough to turn him on._ She thought.

He slid his hands onto her back again and pulled her bare torso against his. Holding onto her tightly, he lowered them both to the floor.

Natasha had been turned on before, but never like this. She's a virgin and yet she wanted him so badly. Kakashi continued to kiss every bare part of her he could reach.

He pressed his pelvis up against her and started grinding up against her. She started moaning a little too loudly, so Kakashi crashed his lips to hers again. He was fully hard now. He reached up her back to unhook her bra, when they heard voices outside the door.

"You've got one minute left!" Naruto shouted through the door. They both immediately got off the floor and scrambled to redress themselves. Kakashi sat down on the floor against the far wall and Natasha sat next to him. They made it look like they had just been talking.

Seconds later, the locked clicked and light flooded the closet. "That's bright." Natasha said shielding her eyes. "So what did you guys do in there for an hour?" Naruto asked as they walked out. "Nothing, we just talked. Well Kakashi sensei was reading at first, but the light went out." She said sitting down on the couch.

Kakashi sat down in the same chair he was in before. He opened his book and winked at her. Then he kept reading.

A couple hours later, Ino stuck the jar in Natasha's face again. "What the hell? Why am I going again?" "We feel sorry for you having gotten Kakashi sensei so we want you to go again." Sakura said standing next to Ino. "Whatever." She said. She rolled her eyes as she stuck her hand in the jar again. "It says puppet string." She said to the room. Kankuro stood up punching the air.

"Yes. I got the hottest girl in the room." He said striding over to the closet. _Great. I got the biggest horn dog in the room._ She thought.

Natasha walked into the closet and closed the door behind her. The lock clicked. She crossed your arms and leaned against a wall. The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of lips on hers. She pushed him away. "Don't touch me." "Playing hard to get, huh.? He said hungrily and tried to kiss you again.

She shoved him up against the door and yelled, "I said..." She kicked the door open. "Don't touch me!" Natasha punched him so hard in the stomach, that he flew half way across the room and landed on the coffee table, crushing it.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. No one had ever seen her angry before. "I'm fcking out of here." She said storming out.

As Natasha was walking home, she thought she heard someone following her. But every time she'd turn around no one was there. The last time she did, she turned back to keep going and walked straight in to Kakashi. She stumbled and almost fell over.

"So you're the one who's been following me?" Natasha asked shoving him a little. "I thought you might want some company and I didn't think it was safe to let you walk home alone." He said walking next to her. They talked the entire to the orphanage.

When they reached the door, he kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Natasha." He said smiling. "Good night Kakashi sensei." Natasha said blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks slowly turned into months, two months to be exact. Kakashi avoided Natasha at all costs. He made sure they were never left alone together. She wanted to talk to him to find out if what happened in that closet was how he really felt, or if it was a spur of the moment thing.

One night, Natasha was training late. She was by her self practicing a new tai jutsu. She couldn't get it right though. She thought she felt someone's eyes on her. Little did she know, she actually were being watched.

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch reading his book and watching out for Natasha. He had secretly been watching her for a long time. Slowly though, he became less interested in his book and more interested in her movements. Even though she kept falling over, he thought her moves were very graceful. He tried to focus on the book, but that became impossible because he got to the part he had been reading at the party. It reminded him of the closet.

He looked back up at Natasha. Every move she made turned him on. Kakashi kept thinking back to what almost happened in the closet. He also kept imagining what it would be like if he jumped down and took her right there on the training field. She was wearing a tight, low-cut shirt and the same skirt she had on at the party. He wanted to rip her clothes off her.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his book and stuck it one of the pockets on his vest. Kakashi jumped down and walked up behind Natasha just as she spun around and fell over. "Whoa." Kakashi said catching her. "Thanks." She said straightening up. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Nothing. I just thought you could use some help." He said smiling. "Sure." she said eyeing him suspiciously.

First, he demonstrated the proper way to do the move. "Ok now you try it, but more slowly until you can get it right." Kakashi said. "Alright." Natasha responded. she tried it again but she still lost her balance. She didn't fall over this time though. Kakashi had reached out to catch her again and ended up grabbing her waist, pulling her up against him.

"Sorry." He said backing up and blushing. Natasha blushed too. "It's ok." She said quickly. She went and tried it again. She didn't lose her balance but she still didn't do it quite right. "Here, let me show you what you're doing wrong." Kakashi said walking toward her. He told her to stand in a position part way through the move. He moved her arms and adjusted her stance.

Kakashi was standing behind her while doing this. Then, Natasha felt warm breath on your neck. It felt all too familiar. She felt Kakashi slide your hair away from your neck.

The next thing she knew, he was kissing the base of her neck. Natasha spun around to face him. Kakashi leaned down and kissed her lips. He immediately tried to slide his tongue into her mouth, but her wouldn't let him. This time though, Natasha was toying with him and he knew it.

He tried everything he could think of to get her mouth open, but she wouldn't allow him entrance. Finally, he gave up and pulled away.

Then without warning, Natasha jumped on him, knocking Natasha them both to the ground. Before Kakashi could do anything, she pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue into his mouth first. He pulled away for a moment. "Finally." He breathed. Before he even finished Natasha started kissing him again. He was lying on his back and she was lying on top of him.

"Kakashi sensei..." She trailed off. "Pretend we're in the closet." He said quietly. Natasha smiled at him and put her lips to his ear. "Do you want me?" She asked in a sexy voice. He answered by pressing his lips back onto hers. She stopped for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes." She said pulling his vest off of him.

Kakashi slipped her shirt off and tossed it. Then he pulled off his own shirt. This time she could see what his torso looked like. "Wow." She said under her breath. Natasha leaned down and kissed Kakashi's neck looking for his weak spot.

It took her a while, but she finally found it. She knew she had found it because he quivered when she did. Kakashi put his hands on her lower back and rolled both of them over so that he was on top. "You like being the dominant one." Natasha said. "Yup, I do." He said kissing her neck and working his way down.

He lingered on her weak spot for a long time. This time, he didn't worry about leaving a mark. It's not like anyone would know they were from him.

He started moving down again, kissing or licking every part of her bare stomach. Kakashi moved back up to her neck and slid his hands up her thighs, under her skirt. He rubbed her a little bit. That made her so horny, he could feel the blood pulsing under his fingers. "You like that don't you?" He asked smirking.

He started to rub harder and Natasha let out a loud moan. It was a good thing no one else was around or they would have heard it. Kakashi practically ripped her skirt off. He was surprised to see that she was wearing a thong. Natasha undid his pants and pulled them down as far as she could reach. When she couldn't go any farther, Kakashi pulled them off the rest of the way.

Then, he slid his hands up her back, which arched, and unhooked her bra. She could tell that this excited him a lot because it's where he got interrupted at the party. He slowly pulled it off savoring the moment. As soon as it was off he threw it and grabbed both of her breasts, a little harder than he intended.

"Ow." Natasha said quietly. "Sorry." Kakashi said letting go. He moved down to her hips and grabbed the strap of your thong with his teeth. Then he slipped his hands under her ass and pulled the back strap forward over her but. He pulled it off and tossed it away as well.

Kakashi pulled off his own underwear and slowly went back up her body until they were face to face. As soon as he was in the right spot, he slowly pushed into her. Natasha was so shocked by the feeling that she gasped. Kakashi slid back and forth over her body moving fairly slowly at first.

They both quickly began to sweat, lessening the friction between their bodies and making Kakashi thrust harder. Natasha loved how it felt and hated it at the same time. She was so horny when he started that it didn't hurt as bad as it normally would have, but it still hurt.

After a few minutes, she began moaning. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Suddenly, she felt like she had to pee, but that's not what happened. She came, and she came hard. As soon as Kakashi knew she were cumming, he did too. He had just been holding himself back to make sure he didn't finish before her.

When he was done, he didn't get off her right away. He just buried his head in her neck. Natasha didn't even move. Her arms were on the ground above her head. Slowly, Kakashi pulled out of her and rolled off, lying next to her. "What do you think?" He asked looking at her. She just shook her head. She was still out of breath. Kakashi waited a second for an answer.

"That was amazing." Natasha said turning to face him. "Was it painful?" He asked looking apologetic. "A little, but not all that much to tell you the truth." She said tracing his abs. "Good." He said smirking a little. "How many times have you done it?" She asked leaning on him. "Believe it or not, not that many times. It works just reading about it in those books." Kakashi said putting his arm around her shoulders.

They just laid there for a little while not moving and not speaking. Kakashi stared at Natasha's body most of the time. "Have I told you you're the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever seen?" He asked leaning up on one arm and putting the other around her waist. "No you haven't." Natasha said gently sliding your hand up his arm and down his torso. "Well, you're the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever seen." He said pulling her closer.

"Do you mean it or are you just saying that?" Natasha asked with a smile. "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't keep staring." He said kissing your collarbone.

Natasha felt something brush against your thigh so she looked down and saw that he was hard again. "Again?" She asked looking at him. "What can I say?" Kakashi asked smiling. She pushed him onto his back and swung her leg over him.

"My turn." She said with a devilish, yet sexy grin. "I think I like this." Kakashi said putting his hands on her hips. Natasha leaned over him, her hair swinging in his face. "You want this..." She said. "You've got to beg for it." She said slowly sitting back up. "And how do I do that?" He asked moving his hands up along her sides. "You've got to make me want it. Want it so bad that I attack you for it." She said grabbing his hands and sliding them onto her breasts. "Don't pretend that's not what you were going for."

"Are you ready for it?" Kakashi asked. Natasha nodded. Kakashi moved one of his hands to her back and pulled her closer. He kept the other hand on her breast. He immediately started sucking on her neck working his way down to her weak spot. She already wanted to let out a moan but she held it in. Then he moved the hand that was on her breast down and rubbed your clit. She thought it felt so good, she wanted him again but she wanted him to beg for it until he took it.

"Stop, stop, stop." She said moaning. "Stop?" Kakashi asked confused. "You're cheating." She said bending back in pleasure. "How am I cheating?" He asked without stopping. "Never mind." Natasha said moaning again. He asked, "Never mind what?" "Just fuck me!" She yelled rolling off him and pulling back on top of her.

Kakashi obeyed immediately. He was thrusting so much harder than before she thought she'd scream from how good it felt. Natasha was trying to keep her self from cumming to soon. "Harder." Natasha said through a particularly loud moan. "If you say so." He grunt and did as she said.

Natasha couldn't hold it in any longer and she came. "Kakashi!" Natasha screamed digging her nails into his back. He came just as she finished. She flopped down in complete relaxation. "Oh my fucking god!" She exclaimed. She looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking a little. She also noticed that there was some blood under her nails.

Kakashi pulled out and rolled off of her. They turned and looked at each other at the same time. They both smiled. "Let me see your back." She said still breathing heavily. He rolled away from her a little. "Ouch." She said when she saw the nail marks. He rolled back the other way and looked at her.

Natasha leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. By this time, they were both exhausted and they fell asleep on ground, naked.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Natasha woke up and found her self in a bed. She knew it wasn't her so she assumed in was Kakashi's. She opened your eyes and saw a wall. She flipped over and expected to see Kakashi there but he wasn't.

On the pillow next to her though was a note. It said: "Good morning baby. There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. Me." She was still naked; so she wrapped the sheet that she were covered in around her and went to find the kitchen. I wasn't that hard to find.

Natasha walked into the kitchen and saw that Kakashi was there either. There was no table; instead, he had a counter with stools to sit on. She sat on the one with the plate of food in front of it. Before she could take a bite though, a pair of arms wrapped around her and she as kissed on the cheek. She swiveled around on her stool.

"Here you are." She said wrapping her arm around him and giving him a kiss. "Good morning to you too." He said. "Good morning." She said sarcastically.

"So did Natasha enjoy last night?" Kakashi asked sitting next to her. As a response she asked," Do you really think I'd still be here if I didn't?" He didn't say anything so she ate her breakfast in silence.

"So where were you and how did I get here?" Natasha asked when she was finished. "Well I teleported us here early this morning and I went to get our clothes. Yours are in there." He said pointing to his bedroom. "Thanks, but I'd like to take a shower first if that's alright?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, sure. Of course. The bathroom is through that door." He said pointing. She smiled at him and walked away.

While she was in the shower, she thought she heard the door open. She didn't hear anything after that so she assumed it was nothing. After she rinsed shampoo out of her hair, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and Kakashi started kissing her neck.

"You're supposed to get clean in the shower." Natasha said turning around. "Maybe I like being dirty." He said before kissing her. The combination between the steam from the shower and Kakashi to turn her on; really turned her on. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her weak spot. She moaned a little from it.

The water cascading down their bodies pretty much eradicated any friction. Kakashi single-mindedly decided to skip the fore play. He pushed Natasha up against a wall and started thrusting into Natasha. She immediately started moaning very loudly as did he.

Because they were in the privacy of Kakashi's home and the noise from the shower helped mask it, they didn't worry about keeping quiet. What neither of them knew was; someone was in Kakashi's apartment, more than one someone.

When they were done, Natasha quickly finished washing up. They each wrapped a towel and themselves and then went to get dressed. When they walked out of the bathroom, hey both froze in your tracks.

Standing in the living room staring at the bathroom were: Naruto, Sakura, Gai, Asuma, and Shikamaru. "Oh my god." Natasha said in shock. She immediately ran back into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. "Um... how long have you guys been here?" Kakashi asked looking extremely embarrassed.

"Long enough to know what was going on in there." Gai replied. "How long has this been going on?" Asuma asked. "It just started last night." He said looking away from them. "Kakashi sensei, you guys did do something at that party, didn't you?" Sakura asked. "Sort of." He replied. "I knew it." Naruto said smugly.

"Would you guys mind going into the kitchen?" Kakashi asked. "Why?" Asked Naruto. "I don't think Natasha's going to come out while you all are in here." He said. "Whatever." Shikamaru said walking into the other room. The others followed him.

Kakashi turned around and knocked on the door. "Natasha, you can come out now." He said through the door. Natasha opened the door and peered out just to make sure. Then she quickly ran across the room into Kakashi's bedroom. He went with her and closed the door behind him.

"This is just great. Now the whole village is going to think I'm a slut." She said starting to cry a little. "Why would they think that?" He asked wrapping her in a tight hug. "You are my sensei. This is so wrong in so many ways. Two jonin and three of my friends know about it. It's only a matter of time before the hokage finds out. Then, one of us or both of us will be fired because it's against the rules for a sensei to have this kind of relationship with a student. Plus I'm a minor." Natasha said very quickly.

"It won't be like that." Kakashi said trying to calm her down. "How do you know?" She asked sobbing. He didn't have an answer for that. "Honestly, I don't know and who cares. They wouldn't fire me, the best jonin they have. They can't afford to fire anyone." He said kissing her cheek.

Natasha pulled away from him and sat down on his bed with a defeated look on her face. "Do you love me?" She asked out of the blue. "Before I answer, why do you ask?" He asked sitting next to her. "I've always imagined that I'd be in love with the man that I lost my virginity to and that he'd be in love with me. I don't want to continue this relationship if all it's going to be about is sex." She explained.

Kakashi thought about what she just said. "I do love you, more than a sensei should love a student, but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to see each other anymore." He said looking away from her. "I understand and I love you too." She said. He looked at her and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll let you get dressed." Kakashi said standing up. He went back out into the other room.

A few minutes later, Natasha walked out into the living room and saw that everyone was still there. "I feel like I should apologize for what you heard." She said sitting down. "Kakashi already did that." Gai said. "I was just about to tell them that this was a one time thing and that it'll never happen again." Kakashi said to her.

"You all have to swear that you won't tell anyone." Natasha said urgently. "Or you're not leaving this room." she threatened. They all quickly promised not to say anything.

"I'd better go." She said standing up. "I'll see Natasha later." She said, quickly walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha didn't see Kakashi for a couple weeks. He purposely didn't tell her when training was because he thought it would be good if they stayed away from each other for a while.

Finally, about half way through the third week since that night, Naruto told her when training was. She almost didn't go.

Kakashi and Natasha avoided looking at each other for fear of catching the other's eye. Why does he have to be so hot? She thought while watching him with his back turned. Why does she have to be so hot? Kakashi asked himself, trying not to turn around and kiss her.

After that, Kakashi would tell her when training was. Slowly, they got comfortable around each other again. But then about a week and a half later, he started avoiding her again. She figured something must have happened to make him avoid Natasha again.

**Kakashi's side:**

Kakashi had refused to tell Natasha when training was. Not for his sake but for her. He was afraid he'd do something stupid in public.

About two and a half weeks after that night, he decided to let her when training was. Kakashi half expected her not to show up. He was very happy when she did, but he didn't show it.

He made sure to avoid catching Natasha's eye. It was difficult for him to focus on the training with her around. Why does she have to be so hot? He kept asking himself.

After a week and a half of trying to get comfortable around her again, Kakashi had a dream about her, a sex dream. It was the first time in a long time that Kakashi had a wet dream about any girl. There's just something different about her. He came to realize. He decided to stay away from her again.

That night, Kakashi was sitting at a bar drowning his sorrows in a beer when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Kakashi." He heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Iruka. "Hey Iruka." He said looking back down. "Is something wrong?" He asked sitting next to him. "Yeah, my head just isn't in a good place right now." He said taking a drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Iruka asked ordering himself a drink. "I did something very stupid." Kakashi said, his cheeks wet with tears. "Oh my god, you're crying. What did you do?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned. "Did Asuma or Gai tell you anything about me lately?" Kakashi asked before answering. "Well, they told me that they walked in on you with a girl." He replied wondering why that would be a bad thing. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah. Did they tell you who the girl was?" Kakashi asked before downing the rest of his beer. He ordered another one. "No, why?" Iruka asked taking the beer from him. "Damn, this would have been so much easier if you already knew." He said putting his head in his hands. "Already knew what?" Iruka asked getting confused.

"The girl I was with, she's a student." Kakashi said trembling a little. Iruka had been in the middle of taking a drink. He spit it out when he heard this. "You slept with a thirteen year old?" He asked angrily in a hushed tone. "No, no, no. I'm not that stupid." He said glaring at him.

"Then who?" Iruka asked. "Natasha." Kakashi said quietly. He smiled a little when he said your name. Iruka's eyes widened. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught?" He asked urgently. "Yeah I do. Why do you think I'm here drinking by myself? I'm trying not to think about her but everything I see, everything I do reminds me of her. I... I'm in love with her." He said looking away from Iruka.

"How long have you guys been together?" He asked trying to wrap his mind around what he just learned. "It was only one night about a month ago but I still... I don't know." Kakashi said confusing himself. He shook his head trying clear his mind. He ripped his beer out of Iruka's hand and downed it. Then, ordered two shots and downed them as well. Within twenty minutes, he was completely hammered.

For the past ten minutes, Kakashi had been crying his eyes out on Iruka's shoulder. He was always so strong and it was weird seeing him so… vulnerable.

"Kakashi, I should get you home." Iruka said helping him up. "That sounds good." Kakashi slurred while trying to stand up. He could barely stand let alone walk. Iruka wrapped one of Kakashi's arms around his neck and led him out of the bar.

When they got to his apartment Iruka asked, "Do you have a key?" "It's not locked." Kakashi said on the brink of passing out. "That's dangerous." He said trying to open the door while still holding Kakashi up. "I don't care anymore." He said sniffling. Iruka laid him on the couch. "Why don't you care?" He asked sitting at his feet.

Kakashi put his hands over his face before speaking. He took a deep breath and started. "I broke up with the girl, no, the woman I love. I know she's underage and there shouldn't be this kind of relationship between us, but I can't help feeling this way. I keep trying to get her out of my head, but no matter how hard I try, I can still see her face and hear her voice. I feel meaningless without her." Kakashi explained. "I understand." Was all Iruka said. He got up and left Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

**Back to you:**

At about the time Kakashi started avoiding her again, Natasha started getting sick. She kept randomly throwing up a couple times a day. When it didn't stop after a few days, she went to see a doctor.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how to tell you this." He said looking at the sheet of paper in his hands. "But you're pregnant." "What?" She exclaimed. The doctor handed her the paper so she could see for yourself. "No fucking way." She said dropping the paper. She put her head in her hands and started crying.

"Is there someone I can call for you, your parents or the father?" He asked sympathetically. Natasha couldn't say anything. She just shook your head. "I'll be right back." He said picking up the paper and leaving the room.

A few minutes later he came back with a bunch of stuff. "These are prenatal vitamins, these pamphlets have just about everything you need to know in them, and I need you to sign this." The doctor said handing her each thing in turn. "What is it?" She inquired about the paper. "It's a notice that we have to give to your sensei so he won't train you. It needs your signature for verification." He said handing her a pen.

Natasha quickly signed her name. "Can I take it to him please?" She asked. "Yes you may. On your way out you need to make an appointment for next month." He said holding the door open for her. "Ok." She said sniffling. She quickly made the appointment and left.

Natasha wandered aimlessly around the village for hours wondering how she were going to tell Kakashi. Natasha was afraid of how he would react.

It started getting dark before she even thought about heading back to the orphanage. She started heading home, when she suddenly made up her mind to tell Kakashi that night. She ran as fast as she could to his apartment.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. As soon as she saw him, she slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" Kakashi asked with surprise. Natasha felt so angry with him that she raised her hand to slap him again. But then, she broke down crying. She started to fall to her knees but he caught her.

"What's wrong?" He asked helping her into the living room and onto the couch. She was crying so hard that every time she'd try to talk, she'd start hyperventilating. "I have to give you this." She finally managed to choke out and handed him the paper from the doctor.

His face remained expressionless and his eye darted across the paper. "Well this can only mean one thing." Kakashi said taking his eye off the paper. "What?" Natasha asked trying to control her crying. He sat down next to her and said, "You'll have to move in with me." This surprised her so much that she stopped crying. NataShesha weren't expecting him to take it so well.

"You're not... angry with me?" She asked sniffling. "Why would I be angry?" He asked taking her hand. "Because I've ruined your life." She said looking at the floor. "You haven't ruined my life. It should be me saying I've ruined your life." He said rubbing your hand. "No. you'll be running off on missions, I'll be here worrying whether or not you'll come back, you'll be worrying whether or not you'll get to see your child which could distract you into a fatal mistake and them you'll be dead, I'll never see you again, you're baby will never meet its father and I'll be left to raise a child and I'm only sixteen." Natasha said crying even harder than before and falling into Kakashi.

He wrapped his arms around her. "That will not happen. I promise I will always be there for you." He said holding her. "How can you be so sure?" Natasha asked looking up at him. "Because of how much I love you and our baby." He said putting his hand on your stomach. "So are you going to move in with me?"

"I can't do that." She said pulling away from him. "Why not?" He asked confused. "Because it's your fault and I'm pissed at you." She said, her mood suddenly changing. "If you would have kept it in your pants or at least worn a condom, I would not be in this situation!" Natasha yelled at him. "First of all, we are in situation, not just you. Second, as I recall, you are the one who took my pants off. Third, it's partly your fault I wasn't wearing a condom because you didn't say anything about it." Kakashi said keeping his cool.

"I know." She said backing down. "I'm just angry and confused and scared." Tears started to well up in her eyes again. "Don't worry. You aren't in it alone." Kakashi said hugging her. "Thank you so much." She said crying into his chest.

"You look exhausted. Do you want to go lie down?" He asked while gently caressing her cheek. Natasha nodded. She just couldn't talk anymore. Kakashi helped her stand up and led her to the bedroom.

He tucked her in and kissed her. "I'll leave you alone so you can sleep." He said turning off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he shut the door, he left. Kakashi went to the orphanage to talk to the director and get Natasha's stuff. He showed her the paper saying she was pregnant and that she couldn't train. Natasha didn't have much, mostly clothes and a few books. All of it fit into one medium size box.

On the way back to his place, Kakashi had to go through the shopping district. He stopped and looked in the window of every store that had anything to so with babies in it. When he got to his favorite sex supplies shop, he went inside and bought Natasha some sexy lingerie. Then, he went back the other way and got her some more clothes, including some maternity clothes.

While he was in the maternity section, he found some maternity lingerie and bought one of those as well.

When he got home, he quietly made space for Natasha's clothes in his dresser and hid the lingerie. Then he put her books on his bookshelf in the living room next to his dirty books.

After that, he went to the bathroom and then went to bed. Natasha had moved over before she fell asleep so that Kakashi would have room when he went to bed. He laid down and put his arm around her and went to sleep.

The next morning, Natasha woke up and she felt Kakashi's arm around her. She slowly flipped over trying not to wake him. He was already awake. He had been watching her sleep. "I like waking up next to you." She said smiling. "I like waking up next to you too." He said kissing her. "I love you." Natasha said when they pulled apart. "I love you too." He said kissing her again.

"What do you want to do today?" Kakashi asked as he sat up. "I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm pregnant." She said leaning on his chest.

Kakashi got out of bed and said, "Come with me." Natasha got up with him. He took her hand and led her too the dresser. He opened the top three drawers. "I went to the orphanage and got you stuff." He said. "This isn't mine." She said picking up a shirt. "I got you some more clothes on the way back." He said picking up another article of clothing.

"I also got you a couple other things." He pulled a bag out from under the bed. Natasha took the bag and opened it. The first thing she pulled out was the normal sized lingerie. "You are such a horn dog." She said smiling. He smiled back and said, "There's more." She pulled out the other one.

She scoffed at him. "This one won't even fit me." She said. "It's maternity lingerie." Kakashi explained. "Oh." She said putting it back in the bag. Then she picked up the other one and asked with a sexy smile, "Do you want to try it out?" "Do you really need to ask?" He answered. "Get out." She said suddenly. He looked at her confused. "You don't get to watch me put it on." She said pushing him toward the door.

Natasha quickly took off her clothes and slipped the thong on. Then she pulled the top on over her head. She wished there was a mirror so she could see what she looked like.

She walked over to the door and opened it a little. Then she ran over to the bed and lay down in a sexy position. Kakashi pushed the door open the rest of the way and his jaw dropped when he saw her. "Stop drooling." She joked.

"Wow." He said walking over to her. Natasha got up on her knees and kissed Kakashi before he was on the bed. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed. Kakashi pulled away to take a breath. "Wow." He repeated and went back in for more.

Natasha roughly began to strip his clothes off of him. When he was down to his boxers, she pushed him onto his back. Kakashi knew what was coming next.

She sat on him and he pulled her thong off. Then he ran his hands up her sides and slid them over her breasts. He went to pull her top off but she stopped him. "Why not?" He asked. "It leaves more to the imagination." She said smiling. Kakashi smirked.

She laid down on him and slid down to pull his boxers off. Then she slid back up and said, "Leave it all to me." "Ok." He said putting his hands on her hips. Natasha slid onto his member and slowly bounced up and down. He really liked it.

She started moving faster and it made her and Kakashi moan. After a few minutes though, she stopped. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, it's just too tiring to so that got too long." She said brushing hair out of her face. "Oh, well I can fix that." He said. He held onto her back and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Can I?" He asked pushing her top up a little. She didn't say anything. She just kissed his neck. He pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. Then he started going at her.

A few minutes later, Kakashi came first, but he kept going for Natasha. "Stop." She said in a strange tone. He did." What's wrong?" He asked pushing him self up a little. She didn't answer. She pushed him off her and ran out of the room.

Kakashi quickly got up and followed her. He walked out of the bedroom just in time to see the bathroom door slam shut. He went over and opened the door. Natasha was sitting on the floor with her head practically in the toilet. She had thrown up. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling next to her. She nodded and then threw up again.

He helped her stand up. Natasha brushed her teeth and then threw up again. Instead of brushing her teeth, she just rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash. "This is going to suck so badly." She said walking out of the bathroom. "I don't know if I can handle eight more months of this. She said looking at her stomach. Kakashi came up behind her and put his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach.

"You heard your mommy. Be nice to her." He said crouching down so her stomach was at eye level. He kissed it. "Can I get dressed now?" Natasha said taking his hands. "Go ahead. I'll make breakfast." He said standing up.

Natasha quickly put on some clothes and went out to the kitchen. "Something in here smells good." She said as she walked in. "Thanks." Kakashi said turning around. "You think you could have gotten dressed first?" She asked walking up to him. "Nope. I like walking around like this." He said smugly. "You're hilarious." She said putting her arms around him and kissing him. She helped him finish making breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the real chapter 6. I apologize for having the wrong chapter up for so long.

**Five months later:**

One night, Natasha was pacing in the living room waiting for Kakashi to get back. He was on a month long A-rank mission and he was supposed to be back two weeks ago. "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" She kept saying out loud. That's all she had done for the past week.

She started hyperventilating and shaking a little. Then she heard the door open and shut. "Please be him." She said to her self. She couldn't be sure because at least one of her friends stopped by every day to check on her.

She went out into the hallway and saw Kakashi taking his shoes off. "Oh my god!" Natasha exclaimed. She ran over to him as fast as her feet would carry her and flung her arms around him. "Where have you been?" She asked him with tears in her eyes. "I was on a mission. You know that." He said looking at her. "But you're two weeks late." She said still shaking.

Then her knees buckled and she passed out. He caught her. "Tasha, Tasha!" He yelled trying to wake her up. She wouldn't. He quickly checked her pulse to make sure her heart was still beating. It was, so he picked her up and carried her to the emergency room.

"Help!" He yelled as he entered the building. A nurse quickly pushed a stretcher over to him and he laid her down on it. Medical officials quickly began buzzing around. "What happened here?" A doctor asked walking up to Kakashi. "I don't know. She just passed out." He said trying to keep calm. "Ok. We'll do everything we can to help her. But you need to get out of the way." She said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "This nurse will take you to a waiting room." "Thank you." He said with a dry throat.

Kakashi was pacing in the waiting room. He couldn't sit still. He was too terrified about what might have happened.

Finally, after a half an hour of waiting, the doctor came in and sat him down. "Is she ok?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "She's fine now. She's still asleep but she should wake up soon. I just have one question. Has there been anything lately that would have overly stressed her?" The doctor asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. I've been on a mission for the past month and a half." He said with a look of realization spreading on his face. "What, is something wrong?" She asked. "I was supposed to be back two weeks ago. She was freaking out that I was so late." He said putting his head in his hands.

"That would definitely put a lot of stress on a woman that's about to give birth." She said writing on her clipboard. "She's only six months pregnant." Kakashi said looking at her confused. "Really. She's a lot bigger than she should be for only six months." The doctor said with confusion in her voice. "Are you saying she's gaining too much weight?" He asked. "No it's just her stomach that's bigger than it should be." She said. "Can I see her now?" Kakashi asked sitting back up.

"Sure." She said standing back up. She led to Natasha's room. She looked rather peaceful. He sat down in a chair next to her be and watched her. About twenty minutes later, she woke up.

"Welcome back." Kakashi said scooting his chair closer. "Where am I?" She asked still sounding drowsy. "You're at the hospital." He said quietly. "What happened?" She asked next. "You passed out." He said caressing her cheek. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"You're awake." She said happily. "Barely." Natasha retorted. "So what happened to me?" "Well you had a panic attack brought on by stress. We checked you're heart rate and blood pressure when you were brought in and they were both through the roof. I'd like to check them again." The doctor said putting her stethoscope in her ears.

She checked Natasha's heart. "Well that has gone down." She said sounding pleased. Then she got out one of those things that checks blood pressure. "You're blood pressure is still a lot higher than it should be." She said recording the numbers on her clipboard. "I'd like to keep you here over night for observation." "If you think that's best." Kakashi said taking Natasha's hand. The doctor left.

"I'm so sorry I caused this." Kakashi said looking disappointed in him self. Natasha didn't say anything. "Will you forgive me?" He asked her. "Of course I will. I love you." She said squeezing his hand a little. "I love you too." He said leaning forward and kissing her.

A little while later, the doctor came back in with an ultrasound machine. "What's that for?" Natasha asked looking worried. She put her hands on her stomach thinking something was wrong. "I just want to check the baby and make sure everything is alright in there." She said setting it up. "The doctor thinks you're bigger than you should be for only being six months pregnant." Kakashi explained. "Ok." She said.

The doctor squirted the gel onto her stomach. "Why does that stuff have to be so cold?" She asked no one. The doctor spread it around and they looked at the picture.

"So is there anything wrong?" Kakashi asked having no idea what he was looking at. "Well that depends on your definition of 'wrong'." She said. "Kashi, move." Natasha said pushing him a little. "So what is it?" He asked.

"You see this here. That's a head." She said pointing to a spot on the screen. "Ok yeah. I can see that." Natasha said. "And you this? It's another head." She said. "You're having twins." "What two?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. There was a thud as he hit the ground. "Baby!" Natasha said.

He got up a few minutes later. The doctor and the ultrasound machine were both gone and Natasha was hooked up to a monitor. "Are you ok?" She asked as he got back in his chair. "Yeah. I'm just still in shock." He said shaking his head a little. "How do you feel about it?" She asked him. "I'm… happy." He said pausing in the middle. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Are you going to stay here with me tonight?" Natasha asked. "Of course I am." He said taking her hand and smiling. Kakashi slept in that chair all night.

The next morning, Natasha was woken up with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes snapped open and she started hyperventilating. "Kakashi!" She yelled as the monitor she was hooked up to started beeping.

The bathroom door opened at the same time that a nurse came rushing in. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked running up to her. The nurse looked at the monitor. "You're blood pressure and heart rate spiked again." She said as the machine stopped beeping. The nurse left and came back a few minutes later with the doctor.

She checked the read out. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked writing down the stats on her clipboard. "I don't know. I felt weird and it woke me up. I was that Kakashi wasn't here and I started hyperventilating again." Natasha explained. "I see." She said writing on her clipboard again. She turned to Kakashi and asked, "Can I speak to you in the hall?" "Sure." He said.

"I think I know what the problem is." She said shutting the door behind her. "And that would be what?" He asked. "The problem is, you." She said. "Excuse me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "You said this started because you were two weeks late. I think she's terrified that you won't be there anymore." The doctor said concerned. "This is all my fault." Kakashi said hanging his head. "Why is it your fault?" She asked. "The night she told me she was pregnant, I promised her that I would always be there for her." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I suggest you don't go anywhere until after she has the babies." The doctor said opening the door for him. "Alright." He said walking in. "I'll be back later with her discharge papers." She said walking away.

"So what's wrong with me?" Natasha asked sitting up. "You keep having panic attacks because you're afraid that I'm not going to always be here for you." Kakashi said sitting down in his chair. She started crying. Kakashi got up and sat on the edge of her bed. He put his arms around her in a protective hug.

"Please don't ever leave me." She said crying into his chest. He gently rubbed her back and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She sat there crying for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "It's ok. I just want you to feel better and it this does it, then so be it." He said kissing her forehead.

A little while later, the doctor came back with Lady Tsunade. "Hello Kakashi, Natasha." She said. "Hi." Natasha said. She had never met the Hokage before. "I've been told what's going on here and I'd like to be the one in charge of your check ups from now on. I want you to stay in bed for a couple of weeks as well. I will come check on you next week." She said to them. "Ok." Natasha said simply. Then the doctor handed her the discharge papers for her to sign.

Later when they got home, Kakashi made her go straight to bed. He laid down with her and they talked for a while. "I think we need to get a bigger place. We already had to get one, but now that we're having twins, it would be a good idea to do it now." Natasha said. "Yeah, I know." He said taking her hand.

"I know you don't like it when I'm not here, but I have something I have to go do." Kakashi said nervously. "Ok. I don't think I'll freak out as long as you aren't gone too long." She said leaning on him. He rubbed her belly and spoke to it. "Don't worry babies. Daddy will be back in a little while." He said kissing it twice.

"Why'd you kiss it twice?" Natasha asked as he stood. "Well, there are two babies in there and they both wanted a kiss from their daddy." He said smiling. "That makes sense." She said smiling back. Kakashi leaned down and kissed her. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. So I'll have someone come over to keep you company." He said from the doorway. "Thanks baby." She said slowly getting off the bed.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to stay in bed." He said rushing over to her. "Hey, I've got to pee." She said walking past him. "Oh, sorry." He said following her out of the room. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Kakashi said. "Ok, just be careful." Natasha said from the bathroom doorway.

When she was done in the bathroom, she went to get something to eat. Kakashi had gotten a normal table and chairs before he went on his last mission because Natasha couldn't get on the stools anymore.

"Hey." Natasha heard a voice say behind her. She jumped really badly. "Sorry." The voice said. She turned around in her seat. It was Naruto. "He had to send you." She said going back to her food. He didn't react to that. Naruto sat down across from her.

"So you're having twins, huh?" Naruto asked. "How do you know that?" "Kakashi sensei told me. He told everyone actually." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "He was skipping down the street shouting it at the top of his lungs." He explained. Natasha laughed at that. "I wish I could have seen that." She said giggling a little.

Natasha finished eating. Then went back to bed. Naruto followed her. "Naruto, I don't mean to be rude, but could you go away? I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep. You can go watch T.V. or eat or something." She said lying down. "Whatever." He said turning around. "Wait. On second thought, don't eat anything. If you do, there won't be any food left by the time you're done and I'd like to be able to eat when I'm hungry." She said rather urgently.

"Ok. I'll just be out here if you need me." Naruto said shutting the door. Natasha covered up and fell asleep almost immediately. She didn't freak out about Kakashi not being there.

About two and a half hours later she was woken up by a loud knock on the door. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was about five o'clock. "What do you want?" She asked who ever was behind the door. "Tasha, it's me. Would you come out her please?" She heard Kakashi's voice ask through the door. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Natasha said yawning.

She slowly sat up and got out of bed. "What could be so important that I have to go out there?" She asked her self.

"What's going on here?" She asked when she saw the living room. It was decorated like a baby shower. "Let me tell you what I was doing. First, I went to see Lady Tsunade. I don't have to go on missions for six months. Then I did this." He said getting down on one knee and taking her hands. "Tasha, I love and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry?" He asked taking out a ring box and opening it.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes I will." Kakashi put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly and it was beautiful. He stood up and kissed her. "I love you too." She said. Then they heard clapping and all of their friends walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked smiling. "This is our baby shower." Kakashi said putting his hands on her belly. Then he leaned down and kissed it twice. She noticed everyone had gifts in their hands.

"How long has this been planned?" She asked as Kakashi led her to the couch. "I planned it for two weeks ago when I was supposed to get back from my mission. When I knew I wasn't going to get back in time, I sent a message back and told everyone it would be the day after I got back." He explained.

Natasha looked around. She couldn't believe how many people were crammed into the tiny room. Everyone started coming up to them, congratulating them, and handing them gifts. Natasha got really tired of thanking everyone.

"Where should I start?" She asked the pile of presents in front of her. She grabbed a small one off the top and ripped it open. It was two pairs of white baby booties. "Awe, they're so cute." Natasha said holding them up for everyone to see. All the girls in the room awed as well. They spent the next half hour opening presents.

They had been given everything from diapers to bottles to clothes to toys. A couple people *couchJiriayacouch* even gave them something to keep a spark in their love life after the babies were born. She didn't show those to the whole room. Natasha didn't expect anyone to give them a crib though. After Natasha opened the last one Kakashi got up from the couch. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"You'll see." He said smiling. He went to the kitchen, followed by Gai. When they came back in, they each had a small matching crib. "Oh my god. They're so adorable." She said walking over to them. "I knew you'd like them." He said kissing her. He set the one he was carrying down and announced to the room, "Everyone, there's cake in the kitchen."

"I love you." Natasha said hugging him. "I love you too." Kakashi said kissing the top of her head. "Awe." Everyone in the room said. They had forgotten about them. "Hey, you're all supposed to be eating cake now." Natasha sarcastically snapped at them. Some of them went to the kitchen. The rest waited so it wouldn't be crowded. "You go sit back down. "I'll get you some cake." He said. "Ok." She said heading back to the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three months later:**

"Kashi!" Natasha yelled from the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked running in from their bedroom. "My water broke." She said holding her stomach. His eyes widened. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He said running out of the room.

Kakashi came back with a bag in his hand. "Let's go." He said picking her up. They had already moved into a bigger place that was close to the hospital so it only took them five minutes to get there. They bought a house though, not another apartment.

As soon as they were in the hospital, a nurse came up to them with a wheel chair and started asking Natasha a bunch of questions. "How long ago did your water break?" She asked. "About six minutes." Kakashi answered for her. "How many contractions have you had?" The nurse asked. Before either of them could answer though, Natasha screamed and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"That was the second one. The first one was right after we left the house." She said when it passed. "One more question, who is delivering you baby?" She asked. "Babies." Natasha corrected her. "Lady Tsunade is delivering them.

The nurse wheeled her into a room and gave her a gown to put on. When she had it on, Kakashi helped her onto the bed. "Thank you." Natasha said rubbing her stomach and breathing deeply. They waited for Lady Tsunade.

While they were waiting, Natasha had two contractions, each one more painful than the one before it. "Why does this have to be so painful?" She asked after the last one. "That is a question women have been trying to answer for centuries." Lady Tsunade said walking in.

Tsunade instructed her to put her feet in the stir-ups. Then she pulled her gown up to see how far dilated she was. "Four centimeters already. If you're lucky, this will be quick." She said putting the gown back down. Natasha took her feet off the stir-ups just as she was having another contraction. She grabbed Kakashi's hand and screamed at the top of her lungs.

An hour later, she was fully dilated. Tsunade called in two nursed to help her. "Ok Natasha, when I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can." She said draping a cloth over her legs. Another contraction started. "Ready, push." Tsunade said. Natasha did and screamed the whole time. When the contraction stopped, Tsunade told her to stop pushing. "I can see a head." She said excitedly.

"Do you want to see?" She asked Kakashi. Reluctantly, he nodded. He walked around the bed and his eyes grew wide. Then he passed out. "Great, now he's going to miss it." Natasha said as she felt another contraction. "Push again." Tsunade said, ignoring the fact that Kakashi was out cold. When the contraction passed, she stopped pushing.

"Ok. One more push and this one should be out." She said reassuringly. "Alright." Natasha said nodding. "Get ready to push." Tsunade said. "Okay, push." Natasha pushed as hard as she could until she heard crying. One down, one to go. She thought.

"It's a girl." Tsunade said cutting the umbilical cord and handing her to one of the nurses. They heard a groan from the floor. Kakashi was waking up.

He quickly got up off the floor, avoiding looking again. "I didn't miss it, did I?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her. "You missed the first one." Natasha said. "What is it?" He asked. "It's a girl." She said taking his hand, but not to hold it. She was getting another contraction.

"Push." Tsunade said. Natasha pushed with all her might, hoping to get this one out quickly. She stopped pushing once she felt the contraction stop. "I can this one's head now." She said. Kakashi considered looking again but she grabbed his hand because she was already getting another one. Natasha didn't even wait for Tsunade to tell her to push, she just pushed. She screamed again. Then she stopped pushing.

"How much longer is this one going to take?" Natasha asked. "I'm not sure. This one doesn't seem to want to leave." Lady Tsunade said. "Don't even joke about that." She said looking angrily at her. She didn't get another contraction for a few minutes.

As soon as she felt another one coming she said, "Finally." And pushed again. There was no crying after this one. "Not yet." Tsunade said looking at Kakashi. He was getting anxious, he really wanted to see his second child.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes, the second baby was born. "It's a boy. Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked Kakashi. He nodded. After that, the other nurse took the baby boy to clean him up and do everything else they do.

One nurse handed the boy to Kakashi and the other nurse handed to girl to Natasha. Then they left. "They're so cute." Kakashi said crying a little. The girl had a full head of silver hair like Kakashi's and the boy had a little bit of dark hair like Natasha's. The nurses came back in with two nursery cribs and they left again. "I'll leave you alone." Tsunade said taking a clipboard with her.

Natasha slid over in the bed as far as she could and let Kakashi lie down with her. "What are we going to name them?" He asked. "I don't know. I've thought about it, but now that its time to, I have no ideas." She said. "Let's switch." Kakashi suggested. "Hi little baby." She said letting him clutch her finger.

"I think we should name her Kasha." Natasha said feeling her hair. "I like that." Kakashi said. "Let's find out if she does." She said. "Is your name Kasha?" Kakashi asked her. She grabbed his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." She said. "How about you? What's your name?" Kakashi asked the baby boy. They both thought about it for a few minutes.

"I like Balin." He said. "Is your name Balin?" Natasha asked him. He just stared at her. "I think he's got your personality." She said with a laugh. Kakashi grinned. She knew what he was thinking. "We are never letting them read those books." She said sternly. "Alright." He said frowning a little.

A little while later, Tsunade came back. "How are you doing?" She asked them. "Great." Natasha said smiling. "Have you picked out names yet?" She asked. "Yes we have." Kakashi said. "This is Kasha." He said bouncing her a little. "And this is Balin." Natasha finished. Tsunade wrote something down on her clipboard.

She handed them each a piece of paper. "These are their birth certificates. You both need to sign them." They signed the one they were given and then traded. "Now, what are their last names?" She asked. "Well, since Tasha and I are getting married, they are Hatakes." Kakashi said looking at Natasha. She nodded in agreement. Tsunade wrote it down and then left again.

"You realize we're never having sex again right?" Kakashi just stared at her. "Alright we'll see. It depends on how I feel in like two or three months." She said smiling.

Natasha gave a really big yawn. Kakashi carefully got up and set Kasha in one of the cribs. Then he took Balin and set him in the other one. "You must be exhausted. You should get some rest." He said sitting in his chair.

The next morning, Natasha, Kasha, and Balin were released from the hospital. When they got home, almost all of their friends were waiting for them. It turned out Kakashi spent most of the night calling everyone they knew to tell them.


End file.
